


Although We Never Knew

by beenwandering



Series: tumblr made me do it [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, MiniFills, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Unrelated chapters, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenwandering/pseuds/beenwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of three unrelated minifills done for prompts on Tumblr</p><p>1. Isaac as a kid back before his dad was abusive<br/>2. First kiss, Chris/Derek<br/>3. Danny/Jackson, M</p><p>and a bonus</p><p>4. Stiles/Derek angst, "I took the chance and I took it now. You will get over it somehow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac as a kid before his dad was abusive.
> 
> Chapter tags: Gen, fluff, pre-canon, unbetaed.

His hair had always been curly, since the day he was born, and his mom had loved to keep it long. She’d run her fingers through the curls and laugh as they bounced back into shape. His dad kept the tradition even after she was gone. Isaac would only be taken in for a haircut when his hair had grown down to his eyes and he couldn’t see anymore. He didn’t really like haircuts, though, so his dad would prop him up in the big red chair at the shop and spin him around until he couldn’t help the laughter that slipped out of him. His curls would fly off of his face with each fast turn of the chair (not that it mattered much, with his eyes scrunched up to keep from giggling).

When they got home his brother would pat his shorn head and flick his nose and run off, and Isaac would pull out of his dad’s hand to give chase. Isaac didn’t remember the things he thought he should have - like the smell of the freshly mowed lawn or the heat of the sun on his head - but he remembered his dad’s laughter so clearly. Even after so many years of not hearing it, his dad’s laugh never left him. It rang through the air as Isaac and Cam ran around the yard in circles.

Isaac’s favorite part of the day was right after the sun went down, it was his signal to shuck his dirt and grass covered clothes into the hamper and put on his clean pajamas. He knew most of his friends hated nighttime, they didn’t like having to stop playing to go to bed and they didn’t like the dark. Isaac loved it; he loved being able to snuggle under soft blankets, pressed up against his dad, and get lost in a book. He would pick a story and they would read together, taking turns creating voices for characters. (His dad insisted he never got the lion’s voice right, but Isaac thought he did the best lion roar he’d ever heard).

His dad always did the cooking. Cam knew a few things that he had picked up from their mom, but he wasn’t allowed to use the stove by himself yet so it was up to dad to do it all. Sometimes Isaac’s lunch bag would be missing things and sometimes dinner was burnt, sometimes his clothes would be pink from the wash and sometimes the pool would turn green, but they all managed. They could manage anything together.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. First kiss, Chris/Derek
> 
> Chapter tags: Age difference, unbetaed.

It wasn’t until Derek’s chest bumped his that Chris finally put the pieces together.

Derek had been unusually forward about passing Chris information about the pack for many weeks, telling him things he never expected Derek to share. At first Derek would just stop by for a few minutes to update him on any new developments in town and how the pack planned to approach them. That seemed fairly normal and in accordance with their treaty. Honesty kept both sides peaceful with each other, even if he was surprised Derek was the one to do so. Eventually, though, his visits became longer. So long, in fact, that Derek had graduated from hunching in the doorway and moved to warming a spot on the couch while he held a mug of tea. Chris got to know about their pack meetings in more detail than he thought the other wolves would appreciate. Although their talks remained strictly business, he was secretly glad for the familiar company.

Derek had been around so much when he was younger, running around town with his family. Despite knowing he was a wolf, he got used to Derek’s presence in Beacon Hills. After many years apart and such big wounds they had fallen into cold territory, but every time Derek stopped by with an update their relationship grew warmer and warmer.

Then, on a pack-update-tea-visit, Derek had to go and say, “Danny Mahealani has joined the pack.”

He started at the news. “Are you breaking the treaty?” Chris was surprised at how shocked the words sounded when they came out of his mouth. “Months of peace and you throw it out the window for another teenager?”

It was the wrong thing to say. Derek stood abruptly. “I had assumed you knew me better than that.” After weeks of steady news, everything calm, getting to know Derek, _trust_ Derek, he should have believed the treaty was being kept. He continued, “Danny was told of the pack’s existence and informed about the terms of the treaty. Nothing was broken.”

Chris stared at the look on Derek’s face. It was more sullen than Chris had seen on him in weeks. He did not like seeing that look again. Derek shrugged on his jacket and turned sharply toward the door and before he realized it he was opening his mouth and calling out, “Wait.”

“I’m…I shouldn’t have said that. You’re right; you _have_ been trustworthy, Derek. I’m sorry. The treaty… it’s fine. Everything…is everything fine?” The statement had meant to sound strong and understanding, instead it came out laced with far more regret and sadness than he meant to betray.

Derek walked up to him until he was well within Chris’ personal space. “It’s fine.”

 _Oh_ , he thought, as it all slid into place. Derek coming over instead of another wolf, coming into his home, drinking with him. They would even reminisce sometimes about the times before both their lives went to hell, when Chris was just Kate’s older brother and Derek was the kid on the bike who never looked when he cut into traffic. Derek wanting to be around him then, and now. Chris wanting the same.

Clearly it showed on his face as Derek gazed at him. Slowly Derek leaned forward until his nose touched Chris’. Chris barely registered it when Derek tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips. The touch was soft, but Chris’ lips felt like they were burning when Derek pulled away.

“I’ll see you next week.”


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny/Jackson, M
> 
> Chapter tags: PWP, unbetated.

Jackson was never supposed to be in this position with him. Danny was sure, so sure, it would never happen. Not because Jackson was unattractive (ha!) and not because he was straight - he knew his best friend far too well to believe Jackson wouldn’t be open to adoration from everyone regardless of gender - but precisely because of knowing his best friend far too well. Jackson was a jerk, Jackson was an egomaniac, Jackson was downright annoying. Danny loved the guy as a friend, but he was a high-maintenance man and Danny did not think he could handle actually being responsible for that. He cherished his best friend privilege of telling Jackson to fuck off when he was a dick without it messing anything up.

Clearly Danny was too easily persuaded by sex, that had to have been how Jackson had maneuvered his way into Danny’s pants. Still, with the man sweating and moaning beneath him, Danny was hard pressed to care just then.

Jackson’s hands slid across Danny’s back. His nails dug into the muscle, too blunt to do any damage, gaining some leverage to push up against Danny. Danny’s knees knocked against the mattress. One hand pressed into the sheets dampened with sweat, the other supported Jackson’s back as Danny pounded into him. Jackson wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist. The angle changed, higher, deeper, and Jackson was spewing filthy words as Danny took him apart with his cock.

“Fuc—fucking hell, _God_. Danny. There. Harder, you fucking tease. You’re so bad—ah!” As much as he tried to keep sounding tough and in charge even from the bottom, he words were breathy moans more than anything.

Danny pressed into him, balls flush against his backside, and paused. “What was that?” He asked. “So bad at what now?”

“Move, motherfucker. Fuck.” Jackson tried to keep the motion going, tried to push back, but Danny had him pinned against the mattress. He arched down over Jackson’s body and nipped at his neck. He kept his cock buried as deep as his could while he licked and sucked his way to Jackson’s nipples. “So…what was that?” A bite, a groan. Jackson relented.

“ _Good_ , fuck, you’re so good at this,” he admitted. “Now fucking _move_.”

He complied, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in roughly. “So good,” he told him. “So good that you’ll never be able to match this. So good I’ll fuck every other name out of your head.” He sped up, jolting Jackson’s body in heaving movements with every push. Soon they were collapsing against the pillows, their chests pressed tightly against one another.

Jackson’s chin rested on Danny’s shoulder and he called back, “Fuck you, I’ve ruined you for other men. I’m clearly the hottest guy you’ve ever - _fuck_ \- had the opportunity to be with. I’ve seen.”

Danny pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Ego check. “Fuck you,” he said as he pushed his cock in and his hips up.

At that Jackson came with a mewling cry, spilling his come onto his chest and heaving to catch his breath. Danny’s hand found its way to the sticky mess. Running his fingers through it, he lifted a wet finger to his mouth and stuck his tongue out to taste it, Jackson’s half-lidded eyes following his movements. As soon as the flavor hit his tastebuds he was following Jackson into orgasm.

He pulled out slowly and laid his body down next to Jackson. As they cooled down and caught their breath Danny looked over at his friend, wondering if he’d see the stoic glare he usually showed the world, wondering if what they’d just done would ruin them. Instead he saw a smile, not a smirk, and a flash of tongue. “Totally the best tasting come you’ve ever had, clearly.”

“Ahh, fuck you,” he said again with a laugh.

Maybe it would work out after all.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I took the chance and I took it now. You will get over it somehow._
> 
> Chapter tags: Angst, breakup, songfic, AU, unbetaed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the song "Burning" by Adrian Lux, featuring Dante. [You can listen to the song here](http://beenwandering.tumblr.com/post/31448436314/his-hands-shook-and-he-set-his-pen-down-on-their) as you read the fic if you like.

His hands shook and he set his pen down on their kitchen table. He had thought that getting the words out on paper might be easier than trying to form them in his head and actually say them out loud. It wasn’t. It never would have been. He was kidding himself; he was just scared.

He knew what this was going to do to Derek. The two of them and their tiny apartment with their lumpy, secondhand couch and the bed they bought together. He was all Derek had in the world.

Derek was all he had, too.

That was the problem.

Getting swept into an intense, whirlwind relationship with an older man had seemed like a dream for Stiles. He was eighteen, he had just graduated and was out on his own for the first time. Derek was the first person who had shown Stiles what love could be like and he was enamored. He was completely lost in the feelings Derek gave him, how powerful it was to be so important to another person.

He loved Derek. He was sure he would never stop loving him. But the passion between the two of them - the thing that kept them together despite all the fights, the disappointments - had stopped being enough a long time ago. Neither one of them wanted to acknowledge it. It hurt to think about not being in each other’s lives anymore.

Stiles had given up a lot for Derek. He had moved to town to go to college, but school was expensive and it had seemed so much more important to spend his days with Derek. So he stopped attending and got a job to help with rent. He didn’t resent it, his was happy with Derek. It had only been the past few months that Stiles had begun to feel that pull for more from his life. He had come with dreams in his head and it seemed like every time he was with Derek he just forgot what they were.

It was over time, as they grew to know one another, that Stiles realized that Derek was just as needy as Stiles was, just as desperate. He had so much pain in his life. Derek had lost him family as a teenager and had been living on his own for years before he stumbled into Stiles at the club. Sometimes Stiles wondered if Derek had ever really connected with anyone before that night. Stiles’ pandering for someone to love met well with him and the spark between them ignited.

But that was so long ago and slowly all the kindling had burnt away to reveal there was no wood. What they had…it just didn’t go past a crutch.

Then the offer had come up suddenly and it was now or never. Stiles had one chance to go live something he’d always wanted, but it meant leaving everything else behind.

He knew Derek would love again. He would find someone to love him the way he deserved, the way he knew now that he could be loved.

He straightened the pen next to the paper. His fingers ghosted over the words written there. They were so full of pain for what he was doing, but hope for what it meant for what they could become now, on their own. Stiles pushed himself away from the table and slung his bag over his shoulder. He took a look out over the apartment. The end table Derek never failed to run into, the coffeemaker that squealed instead of beeped, the hole in the carpet from when they watching their friend’s cat. The wall Derek pushed him against when they were too eager to go to the bedroom, the housewarming candle they lit on stormy nights, the waffle maker for Sunday mornings.

He turned off the lights and shut the door behind him.


End file.
